In the automated pretreatment of workpieces prior to application of a finish coat, particular difficulties are presented by workpieces having irregularities such as seams and crevices. Liquids from the pretreatment cleaning baths tend to accumulate in these irregular surfaces and joints, and resist removal during standard rinse cycles. In consequence, residual liquids containing various pretreatment salts are present during finish coating and curing stages. Under the process conditions employed, the accumulated salts bleed out (exude) and stain the finish coat, often ruining the appearance of the finished product. The problem has been particularly observed on workpieces being prepared for autodeposition coating by pretreatment with cleaners prior to application of the autodeposition coating chemicals.